


La bocca della verità

by babycin



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin





	La bocca della verità

A Steve piaceva il mare, piaceva nuotare, e gli piaceva farlo anche la sera, quando ormai la spiaggia era deserta e tutti se n’erano tornati a casa. Lui non aveva nessuno da cui tornare, quindi gli piaceva indugiare nell’acqua, nuotando fino a farsi dolere i muscoli delle braccia.  
Era ormai buio quando rientrò in casa. Si fece una doccia e infilò un paio di jeans, proprio nel momento in cui suonarono alla porta. Diede una rapida occhiata all’orologio e andò ad aprire, non potendo evitare di dischiudere le labbra per la sorpresa quando si trovò davanti Danny e sua figlia, Grace.  
“Oh” gli uscì solamente, mentre lo sguardo passava dal collega alla figlia e ritorno.  
“Come vedi, Gracie, Steve non ha solo lo sguardo fisso da Big Jim, ma ha anche la stessa proprietà di linguaggio.”  
Steve lanciò un’occhiataccia a Danny, facendo un passo indietro.  
“Non vi aspettavo, tutto qui” bofonchiò chinandosi verso la bambina. “Ciao, Gracie. Come stai?”  
“Benissimo, grazie! Il papà mi ha portato al Luna Park!”  
“Wow! Che bello!” esclamò Steve con un sorriso. Gli occhi di Danny erano fissi su di lui. A dire il vero gli sembrava un po’ catatonico. “Tutto bene?” chiese al collega alzando lo sguardo.  
“Perché non ti copri? C’è una bambina, se non l’hai notato!” sibilò Danny.  
“Ma papà! Vedo anche te così!”  
“Il papà è il papà! Steve è…” _*oscenamente attraente?*_ No, non va bene. _*sessualmente provocante?*_ Nemmeno.  
“Steve è vecchio!”  
“Che cosa?!” esclamò il capitano alzandosi di scatto. Notò che lo sguardo di Danny era di nuovo fisso sul suo corpo e sentì un fremito caldo percorrergli la schiena. “Ok, mi vado a mettere una maglietta” mormorò sparendo in camera per qualche istante. Non era di certo pronto ad ammetterlo, ma la vicinanza di Danny non lo lasciava indifferente.  
“Allora, dicevamo!” esordì poi tornando dai suoi ospiti, mentre faceva loro cenno di accomodarsi.  
“Sei andata al Luna Park…”  
“Sìììì! Siamo andati sulla giostra e sulla ruota panoramica! E poi il papà mi ha comprato le ciambelle!”  
“Buooooone!” disse Steve ridendo.  
Danny lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato. “Mi prendi in giro? Buone?”  
“Sì, buone. Perché?”  
“Perché a me non dici che sono buone quando le mangio! A me rompi le scatole!”  
“Danny, Gracie è una bambina, può anche mangiare una ciambella ogni tanto!”  
“Sei un ipocrita! Tu i tuoi figli li cresceresti a tofu e alghe!”  
“Io un ipocrita? Sei tu che hai dichiarato guerra al colesterolo, convinto di poterla vincere con una dieta a base di ciambelle!”  
“Sì, beh, si da il caso che sia cresciuto forte e sano con le ciambelle, io!”  
“Beh, cresciuto… diciamo che sei nella media…” ridacchiò Steve guardandolo dall’alto.  
Grace ridacchiò attirando così l’attenzione dei due uomini che si zittirono immediatamente.  
Steve la guardò di nuovo con un sorriso.  
“Vuoi qualcosa da bere?”  
“Sì, grazie!” trillò la bambina mentre Steve si dirigeva al frigorifero.  
“No, grazie! Per me niente. Non preoccuparti! Sto solo morendo disidratato!” gli urlò alle spalle Danny, facendolo ridere.  
“Avevo già messo in conto che avresti bevuto qualcosa anche tu” ribattè Steve voltandosi con due birre in una mano e una Coca nell’altra.  
“Oh.”  
“Anche il tuo lessico non è male. Se io sono Big Jim, tu chi sei? Ken?” ridacchiò il capitano allungandogli una bottiglia.  
Si sedettero a tavola e Grace continuava a guardare sia Steve che suo padre, come affascinata.  
“Non voglio essere scortese” disse Steve guardando Danny. “Ma posso sapere perché… siete passati?”  
Il suo partner stava per rispondere quando la figlioletta lo anticipò. Non aveva pensato di dire a Grace di lasciar parlare lui, ma di certo non pensava che sua figlia si sarebbe rivelata peggio di Gola Profonda.  
“Perché il papà dice che sei sempre solo e a volte gli sembri triste.”  
Steve sgranò gli occhi e guardò Danny che stava facendo cenno di no con la testa senza farsi notare dalla figlia. Quella semplice frase lo aveva lasciato senza parole e sapeva che era vera: Grace non aveva motivo di mentire e Danny si stava accalorando troppo per negare con ogni gesto possibile e immaginabile.  
Provò di nuovo quella sensazione di calore allo stomaco e sorrise alla piccola, facendo tintinnare la sua bottiglia contro il bicchiere della bimba.  
“E’ un pensiero gentile, grazie” le disse facendole l’occhiolino.  
Danny sembrava sul punto di esplodere talmente era rosso in viso e visto come si agitava sulla sedia. Steve fece finta di non notare il suo atteggiamento e chiacchierò con la ragazzina del più e del meno.  
Decisero tutti insieme di guardare qualcosa alla TV e, poco dopo, la bimba si addormentò sul divano in mezzo a loro.  
Steve si voltò verso il collega e lo guardò, notando come l’altro fosse troppo intento a fissare lo schermo. Il capitano sorrise e scosse il capo.  
“E’ stato gentile da parte tua, davvero…”  
Danny si voltò fingendo un’aria confusa. “Cosa?”  
Steve sorrise di nuovo e di nuovo scosse il capo.  
“Non lo ammetterai mai, vero?”  
Il poliziotto sembrò afflosciarsi un poco e poi fece un profondo sospiro.  
“Se lo ammettessi… e dico ‘se’… mi prendersti per il culo!”  
“Pensi che il fatto che tu non lo ammetta mi proibisca di farlo comunque?”  
“Vedi?! E’ proprio quello che intendevo! Non posso fare qualcosa di carino nei tuoi confronti perché tanto tu hai sempre un palo nel culo e non mi dai nessuna soddisfazione!”  
Steve sbattè le palpebre, diverito.  
“Vorresti avere delle soddisfazioni da me?”  
Danny cominciò a muovere le mani confusamente. “Non ti rispondo, guarda! Tu giri e rigiri sempre le parole!”  
“Guarda che il logorroico fra noi due sei tu.”  
“Non ti rispondo.”  
“A cosa?”  
“A niente.”  
Steve rise e reclinò il capo all’indietro e Danny non potè fare a meno di voltarsi e osservare il profilo del suo collo. Deglutì e riportò l’attenzione sullo schermo, senza nemmeno vedere cosa stessero trasmettendo.  
Dopo qualche minuto la voce di Steve lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri.  
“Goku?”  
Danny si voltò, rosso in viso, e scattò come una molla. Era evidente che la situazione lo rendesse particolarmente nervoso.  
“No, ma prego! Continua pure! Insultami anche! Non è colpa mia se i capelli mi restano in piedi! Non siamo tutti Mr. Perfezione come te, ok?!”  
Steve rise di nuovo tanto da far svegliare Grace che si stropicciò gli occhi.  
“Danny….” disse Steve tentando di smettere di ridere. “Non intendevo offenderti… Ma stai guardando Dragon Ball con un interesse quantomeno inquietante! Mi preoccupava il modo in cui stavi fissando Goku.”  
Danny aprì la bocca per rispondere ma stavolta aveva davvero fatto la figura dell’idiota.  
“Ok, visto che Gracie si è svegliata noi andiamo, eh?” borbottò rosso in viso, alzandosi dal divano e prendendo in braccio la piccola.  
Steve gli arrivò alle spalle e gli mise una mano sulla schiena, e mai Danny avrebbe pensato che potesse essere così calda.  
“Comunque,” disse Steve, “grazie.”  
Danny si irrigidì sotto quel tocco e si voltò con Grace in braccio che gli si era avvinghiata al collo.  
“Oh, quindi… niente ‘guarda che io non ho _bisogno_ di nessuno e sto bene da solo’?”  
Steve scosse il capo con un mezzo sorriso. “No. Grazie, sul serio.”  
“Oh, beh. Allora se la metti così l’idea è stata tutta mia!” disse Danny annuendo con un sorriso da pagliaccio.  
Steve avrebbe voluto ribattere qualcosa di pungente per il gusto di vedere il collega partire per la tangente ancora una volta, ma vederlo lì, con la sua piccola tra le braccia, e sapere che era passato apposta per lui, lo fece sentire davvero parte di qualcosa. Si limitò ad aprirgli la porta e accarezzargli piano la schiena , di nuovo, - forse Danny non se ne sarebbe accorto – mentre lo accompagnava fuori.  
“Notte, Dann-O” mormorò piano e stavolta Danny non si lamentò.  Danny se n’era accorto eccome.


End file.
